Senior Year
by LittleMissSunshine122
Summary: DISCONTINUED PERMENATELY
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anyone. They are property of Ann M. Martin, and or Scolastic.

Senior year

_Dawn._

"Mary A-Anne! Where are you? Were going to be late for our FIRST DAY at SHS as Seniors!!!" I called. I am Dawn Schafer, and I was visiting for the school year. I was visiting Stoneybrook, Connecticut. Anyway, back to my hectic morning!

That morning I had put on my new school outfit, a pair of dark jeans, a bright green sweatshirt, black high-tops and a black purse. Under the sweatshirt I had a light blue tank top. Richard had become strict again after he caught Mary Anne well, doing something with her boyfriend, Logan Bruno, so I couldn't even wear the tank top until I got to school! It was SO unfair. Well, at least I knew Mary Anne was suffering worse, as she had to wear baggy pants, LONG skirts and shirts below the elbow. Oh, and no v-necks or low-cut shirts. Wow, this was much different then at home in California! I had gotten out of the house just 2 weeks ago with a micro-mini skirt, belly shirt and knee boots! Just kidding, but I probably could if I wanted to.

I called to Mary Anne again. "Mary Anne!" "Come on!!" I was getting aggravated! This was the 10th time I had called to her! We were supposed to be at school by 7:30, and it was 7:15. I called once more, "Come on MA!!" I call her that when I'm mad at her, because she hates it. "MA!" "I'm leaving without you!" Just then Mary Anne came down the stairs in a pair of Black jeans, a sweat shirt, and sneakers. I knew for a fact that she had a V-neck on underneath, because we had picked out our outfits together two days ago.

When we got to school, I called to my old friends, Claudia and Kristy. Stacey was at modelling school in NY and Mallory and Jessi had switched schools. Shannon still went to private school, and Logan was at an early morning track meet. Just then my cell phone, a lime green sidekick, dinged. I looked at it. It read:

"Hi love, how are you? I miss you! How long until I see you? Love you.

-Me"

I quickly texted back:

"Not now!! She is with me!! I thought you were busy… remember, date Saturday in the secret passage.

-D"

He texted within 10 seconds:

"OMG! Did she see?? Does she know??

-Me"

"No. Bye. I g2g.

-D"

"Fine, bye."

"Who was that? Mary Anne asked. "Oh, no one. Just… Ducky." I replied.

But in my head I was thinking ' you should tell her', you should say something'. NO! I cant tell her it was my secret boyfriend… Logan.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi, thanks for reading this! if I get 3 reviews =, then I will update. please no flaming, but I enjoy light critisizing...


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Anne

I don't know Mary Anne…"Kristy said. "Its just so… farfetched." She continued, "Dawn? With a juicy secret? That she didn't tell you?!?" I considered this. "maybe." I said. "Well whatever. I got to go. See you in Science?" Sure. Bye. I had been telling her how Dawn had been acting suspicious, and how I had been hearing noises in the secret passage. I was sure it was nothing, I was just wondering. I decided to ask Claud at lunch.

Kristy and I had 4 classes together, Math, Science, History, and P.E. (gym). We had separate lunch periods though. I had lunch with Claudia, Logan, and Cokie Mason (Blech!) Obviously others though… Those are the people I know. "So anyway" I finished. "I think Dawn has a secret that she's keeping from me." I added.

"Well…" Claudia, who was wearing black skinny jeans, a bright red tee, a black and white vest, and knee-high high-tops, started. "I'm sure its nothing." "I don't know…" I replied. I wanted to say 'your no help!', but being the nice, sensitive Mary Anne I am, I held it in. Well I got to go… I said. Bye.

That night, I was telling Dawn about my new-favorite song, "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects. "Ok, so it goes "truth be told I mi-iss you, and truth be told I'm lying!" And then, and then…" "Really?" Dawn asked, cutting me off. "I like "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus." She finished. "Oh yeah, that's a good song…" "Mary Anne?" Dawn asked. "You know I hate that song. I was testing you. What is my favorite song?"

"Ummm… Sweet Escape by Gwen Stafani!" I said. "Favorite show?" She asked. "Reba!" I replied. "Yes!" "And mine?" "Desperate Housewives!" "Favorite food?" "Tofu!" "Mine?" "Spaghetti!" "Favorite movie?" "Scary Movie 2!" "Mine??" "Ummm…. Christmas shoes." "Yep!" I had no clue why we were doing this… just for fun I guess… "Who's my crush?" I asked. "Logan! Duh!" She replied. "Well besides him!" "Oh, that's easy! Pete Black!" "Yep. Lemme guess yours…" She looked away like she felt awkward. "Ducky, right?" "Oh! Yeah!" She replied a little to quickly. Whatever. I thought.

That day I found a note in my desk at homeroom.

"Hi. Maryanne I love you!

-L"

Awww! I thought, how sweet! He hadn't passed me notes for about 2 years! Was it something special? I grabbed out my light pink Razor and checked my calendar. No appointments… Hmmmm… I quickly texted Dawn.

"Heyy Dawn,

What's up?? I am so bored! Homeroom teacher droning on and on about field trip 2 community college. =P Soooooo bored!!! SAVE ME! -M"

She replied:

"Hi MA! What up?? I am bored 2!! Assembly 2day 12k? Save u a seat??

-D"

My response:

"Tots. Back row.. Ill tell Claud!

-M"

My text to Claud:

Hi Claud. What up?? Assembly at 12 sit in back row D will save seats!! BRING TEXTER!! (cell)

-M"

Response:

Awesome! C u then!

-C"

The assembly lasted an hour and I got some awesome gossip!! 1. Cokie got broken up by her boyfriend! Hahahahhahaha. And of course some more!! Any way, When we left school, Dawn, looking guilty, said Mary Anne?" "Yeah?" "Umm… I need to tell you something…" "What?" "Umm…" "What Dawn??" "Nothing… never mind." Whatever. I thought. I'd find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! Sorry it took a while to update, I've had a hectic week! Thanks to all my readers, especially those who reviewed! Please Review! -Miss Sunshine p. Thanks: those who faved this story!**

"So, how is track coming?" I asked. Logan and I were on a secret date. In the secret passage. Mary Anne was home, so we were whispering.

"Fine, I guess" (Logan)"Well… that's good…"

"Yep."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" (Me)

"Oh… nothing…."

"No, really."

"Well…. I feel really guilty about MA." He said in one breath.

"You don't think I feel guilty?! She is my SISTER! Do you know what she's going to do when she finds out?!?"

"Kill us?"

"Yep!"

Just then, Logan's hunter green Nokia started ringing 'old phone sound'. That was Mary Anne's ring!

"Pick it up before she hears!" I whispered.

He picked it up. I heard some 'yes's, some 'no's', and some 'nuh-uhs'. Then, finally, he said goodbye.

"What did she say?" I asked frantically.

*"Shesaidshesbeenhearingvoicesinthesecretpassageandshethinksitsoundslikeus! ItoldherI'mathome. Shescomingtolookin5!!" He said quickly.

"Oh my God! RUN!"

We started running towards the barn. It wasn't to far away, but it wasn't VERY close! I was scared! We ran around the bend just as I heard the door in my room swing open. I ran faster.

"Hello? Dawn?? Are you in here?" MA yelled.

We ran faster. I was excited! We were making it!

"Yes!" I cried when we reached the barn.

"Great!" He said exasperated.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" (Me)

"Hi Dawn." (MA)

"So, what's up?"

"Because I thought I heard you in the secret passage…"

"Oh. No, I'm ummm… at the mall."

"Oh. OK Bye Dawn."

"Bye."

I was gad that was over.

"You'd better be going." I told Logan.

"OK. Love you."

"Love you to."

I went to the mall then. I figured it wouldn't be such a bad lie if I actually _went_ to the mall.So, I spent the rest of the day at the mall. I bought Mary Anne a cute sweater, and myself a pair of jeans. I went home, took a bath and got ready for bed.I decided to give her the sweater later._ I am really tired. _I thought._ How can I be tired? I am a horrible person. In the books it always says 'I felt terrible. I couldn't eat or sleep or even think!'. Well I could do that stuff… Was that bad?_ I had no clue. I started into Mary Anne's room, but stopped. I decided to fix my hair first. I hadn't done that when I had put on my PJS. I washed my face. I put on moisturizer and put my hair into my "Safe Bun". My safe bun is really tight, all my hair is up, and, sometimes, I put a hairnet on.

"Hi Mary Anne." I said, walking into her room.

"Hey." She began. "What did you buy at the mall?"

"Oh, a pair of jeans…" I said, thinking that I would save the sweater as a surprise, later.

"Ohhh… Suuuure….." She replied icily.

"What?" I asked, worried she knew my secret.

The next words out of her mouth were: "I know your secret."

iF YOU COULDNT READ WHAT LOGAN SAID, HERE IT IS. *"She said she's been hearing voices in the secret passage and she thinks it sounds like us! I told her I'm at home. She's coming to look in 5!!"


	4. Chapter 4 I know YOUR SECRET!

IPods rock…. (Chapter 4)

"**W-What?" I stuttered.**

"**I. Know. Your. Secret." She said VERY icily.**

"**H-How d-did you-u find out?" I was near tears.**

"**Dawn? Oh, I'm sorry Dawn! I was just joking around. I was talking about the sweater you bought me!"**

"**Oh. Oh, yeah. Oh." I said relieved.**

"**Dawn?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"**

"**No!" I lied.**

"**OK. Whatever, goodnight." **

"**Night."**

**I had trouble sleeping that night. I tossed and turned until about midnight. The next morning I was a wreck. I was late to school, a first. I drove quickly, but carefully. I normally I don't drive to school, because of Global Warming and such. I was kind of glad that MA hadn't drove, because she would of either interrogated me about last night, or tell me some mushy story about Logan. Right, exactly what I needed. To feel MORE guilty. I turned the radio on, and Ashlee Simpson's "Boyfriend" came on. Perfect song, I thought. But, since I loved this song I turned it up and sang along…**

"_**Woa-oh. Woa-oh. Hey How long 'til the music drowns you out? Don't put words up in my mouth. I didn't steal your boyfriend…"**_

**Well, not PERFECT song, but close.**

**That day at school, I couldn't concentrate at all. I surprisingly got a B- on my math quiz… But, I got a D+ on my World Studies test. Wow, I was really messed up. After school, I went to the park, on the bench overlooking the river. I grabbed out my iPod, deciding some music would help me. I went to my favorites list. On it was:**

**Burnin' Up (Jonas Brothers)**

**I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry)**

**Headstrong (Ashley Tisdale)**

**Wake Up Call (Maroon 5)**

**The Safety Dance (Men Without Hats)**

**Bottom Of The Ocean (Miley Cyrus)**

**Face Down (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**Gunpowder And Lead (Miranda Lambert)**

**Boyfriend (Ashlee Simpson)**

**I decided to go through the list. When I was done I would go home. Yes, I would most likely listen to my iPod at home, but I would of taken a big step by just going back. I would have to face MA. **

**Or maybe I wouldn't… I went home, and found MA asleep. Well, it was 10. OK, so I had gone to Logans for awhile… SO? Anyway, I had trouble sleeping again. Logan and I had a date tomorrow night. I focused on that and eventually fell asleep. Of corse, I had my iPod's earphones in my ears, playing my top 25 most played. I guess my iPod is my venting system…**

**A/N: Sorry this Chap. Is short, The next one is long. R&R! By The Way(s): The songs belong to their singers, and producers. Dawns "Favorites List" Is actually mine. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gives You Hell

READ AT OWN RISK. BAD WORDS…

**Gives You Hell (Chapter 5)**

**Mary Anne. **

**I was sure Dawn had a secret. I knew it was something to do with her dating. Or, at least I thought. I decided to write in my journal. I spent all of 5 minutes doing that, because I had already went over the whole situation twice. Sighing, I turned on my laptop. It started slowly, being the dinosaur it was. I remembered when we were thirteen. We though tit was SOO cool to have a VCR. Now the VCR was a thing of the past. Anyway, back to my theory. I thought this because- well, you've read this so far, so you know how Dawn is acting. I feel terrible thinking like this. I decided it would be good to talk to one of my friends about this.**

**BookLvr4EVA's buddy list**

**TwilightFan-atic76 (on)**

**SuperSexy16 **

**SAVEDATREES77 (on)**

**BalletGal88 (on)**

**SportsLover726 (on)**

**BookFANATICX37**

**Logan_Bruno07 (on)**

**OK. Almost everyone was on. I clicked on Clauds first.**

**BookLvr4EVA: Heeeyyyy**

**TwilightFan-atic76: cant talk. Getting gossip. Group chat?**

**BookLvr4EVA: suuurre**

_**SAVEDATREES77 has joined.**_

_**BalletGal88 has joined.**_

_**SportsLover726 has joined.**_

_**Logan_Bruno07 has joined.**_

**Logan_Bruno07: AH! IM THE ONLY BOY!!!**

_**PeteBlack6726 has joined.**_

_**Alan Gray has joined.**_

**TwilightFan-atic76: Ok. Truth or Dare anyone? **

**SAVEDATREES77: Suuuuuure**

**BalletGal88: Whatever**

**SportsLover726: Yeah**

**Logan_Bruno07: W/E**

**PeteBlack726: oooookkkkkk…**

**Alan_Gray: ummmm….. sure**

**BookLvr4EVA: No. I g2g. **

**I decided that was WAY to many people. I clicked on iTunes TM. I played Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects. I loved that song. I sang along.**

_**When you see my face hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)….**_

**I fell asleep with my laptop on. I woke up the next morning. It was a Saturday. I threw on some sweats. I went down and had breakfast. I went to a sitting job. It was a pretty normal day. It was 9 p.m. when I got back. I went to my room and threw on some Pjs. I laid down and read. I was tired, so I began to drift off. I heard something in the secret passage. I went over to Dawns room. She wasn't there, so I walked in and pulled off the lid. I gasped when I saw who was in there.**

**Dawns P.O.V.**

I was kissing Logan when Mary Anne walked in. I had NO clue how she would react. I heard her gasp. I winced, ready for thing to be thrown at me. But surprisingly, she just stood there, in shock. She was emotionless. That was even creepier.

**Mary Annes P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. My best friend. My boyfriend. Me. How did it all ad up? I just wouldn't believe it. I figured I was in a dream -nightmare?- but I wasn't. This was real. Dawn + Logan=Me heart broken. That was how it added up. I wanted to kick something. Throw something. Finally I said:

"How long?"

"A-About 2 months." Dawn stuttered.

"Oh." Real nice. I thought.

"W-We wanted to tell you." Logan said.

"Then why didn't you?" I asked.

"We didn't want to hurt you." Dawn.

"Oh, and this hurts sooo much less! I cant believe you two! You lying evil little bastards! I hate you! I hope you both rot in Hell!" I said, crying.

"Mary Anne!" They said in unison. I guess they were surprised by my choice of words.

"What? You freaking bastards SHOULD rot in hell! I freaking hate you! How the frick could you do this to me?!? Why? What did I ever do to you?" I was sobbing by now.

"Mary Anne! I'm SOOOO sorry!" Dawn said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, bitch." I replied.

"Mary Anne! What the hell?" Logan said as Dawn crumpled into his arms crying.

"Logan! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?? I HATE YOU BOTH!! Why?" I cried.

They were silent.

"WHY?" I yelled.

"I-I…" Dawn began.

"We are sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you so bad. We thought it would be best to just keep it a secret." Logan said.

I turned away. I couldn't believe it. My life was slowly crashing down.

"Oh. So, I am SUCH a bad girlfriend that you had to cheat on me? With my freaking sister? What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed.

They were silent. Finally I said "Out of my house. Now! You to Dawn. Now. Buh-Bye!" I said calmly.

"W-What?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now!" I repeated icily.

Dawn began crying. I, for once in my life, felt NO strain of sympathy for her.

They left, and I went to my room. I gathered up all of Dawn's and Logan's stuff. Here is what I gathered.

**Dawn:**

Glass dolphin from Sea World.

Sea Glass Necklace

Sweater

Pair of Jeans

Makeup

Belt

**Logan:**

Ring

Necklace

Bracelet

Picture

CD

I put them in two separate boxes, labled them and took them to Dawn's room.

**Dawns P.O.V.**

I came back home at about midnight. I found 2 boxes, labled DAWN and LOGAN. In it was everything we had ever given her. I hated myself even more than I had before. I HATED! Myself. What the hell was I thinking? I am such an idiot! AH! Why? That's what Mary Anne had repeated over and over. I couldn't answer her. That was what scared me the most. I couldn't even tell her WHY.

**Back To Mary Anne**

I remixed Gives You Hell quickly. Smirking, I snuck into Dawns room and put it in her radio. I had done it to Logan earlier. They would both wake up to Gives You Hell remix. Ha-ha!

**Dawn Again**

When I woke up the next morning, Gives You Hell played. Only it was remixed.

_I wake up every evening. With a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place. And your still probably working. At a 95 pace I wonder how bad that tastes. _

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell gives you hell when you walk my way hope it gives you hell Where's that picket fence love? And where's that shiny car- and did it ever get you far?_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell gives you hell when you walk my way hope it gives you hell gives you hell when you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well 'cuz he's a fool your just as well HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!…_

**Logan**

When I woke up the next morning, Gives You Hell played. Only it was remixed.

_I wake up every evening. With a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place. And your still probably working. At a 95 pace I wonder how bad that tastes. _

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell gives you hell when you walk my way hope it gives you hell Wheres that picket fence love? And wheres that shiny car- and did it ever get you far?_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell gives you hell when you walk my way hope it gives you hell gives you hell when you find a man that's worth a damn and treated me well 'cuz hes a fool your just as well HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL! _

Oh Shit.

**Mary Anne**

MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! HAHAHA! Nice to see them suffer. She smirked as Gives You Hell Remix went off in the other room. Ha!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! BTW: The convo earlier will be mentioned later. All songs/books/ BSC belong to their owners. Oh, and if I don't get 3 reviews, Im not continuing. REVIEW!!**

**TwilightFan-atic76 - Claudia**

**SuperSexy16 - Stacey**

**SAVEDATREES77- Dawn**

**BalletGal88- Jessi**

**SportsLover726- Kristy**

**BookFANATICX37- Mallory**

**Logan_Bruno07 DUH. Logan**


End file.
